EXO KAI IS IN LOVE
by self-styled otaku
Summary: EXO'S hottie KAI has fallen in love with a maid who works in a hat eck out his what happens next!


_**HI GUYS..THIS IS YOUR SELF-STYLED OTAKU WRITING A STORY FOR KPOP BAND EXO...I HOPE TO WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS MOSTLY REVOLVING AROUND EXO'S SEXY DANCER,KAI AND HIS NEWLY-FOUND LOVE...HOPE YOU READ MY STORY AND REVIEW...PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. ITS A REQUEST FROM MY SIDE. MY STORIES HARDLY GETS REVIEWS..SO I DONT KNOW IF THE READERS LIKE THEM OR NOT OR HOW TO IMPROVE MY SKILLS...BY THE WAY HOPE YOU ENJOY...TA DA!**_

Love at First Sight

"Ugghh..",Kai woke up with a stigger as Baekhyun woke him up at 6 in the morning."Hyung..wake up ,we have to go to buy Chanyeol's birthday present today",the I-am-always-energetic Baek murmured and he moved on to wake the snoring Sehun ,who slept in the bed beside Kai's. At 7:30 am everyone was getting ready to get into the car which would take them to Seoul where they would shop for Chanyeol's birthday…They kept this a secret from Chanyeol and instead said they were going to Seoul just to buy some necessary stuff. Everybody was wide awake except for Tao whose head kept drooping onto Suho hyung's shoulder."Ha..ha..Namek is hibernating",Kai snorted..and everybody started laughing…this woke the sleeping Namek up. An hour later they reached Seoul .They teamed up and set off to different stores..."Kai,let's shop together",Sehun called out and both set out towards an alley."Chebai..wait both of you..",they heard a voice after they had walked for a couple of minutes. Chanyeol was running frantically towards them."All the hyungs tricked and left me alone…thank God I found you both"'he said gasping for air .Kai widened his eyes."Of all the people he had to find us",Kai thought."Please Kai hyung ,I'm your fan ,let me come with you",Chanyeol said hugging Kai around the waist. Sehun sniggered."Okay hyung come with us but its your fault if we have to lose you in some shop",Sehun said with a devilish grin on his face and he faced Kai. Kai got his hint and started laughing."Hyung ,you've become smart with words",Kai said patting Sehun on his back. Birthday -boy Chanyeol who hadn't got any of this conversation gaped open-mouthed at the both of them.

Both of them kept walking trying to jerk Chanyeol off them but the prankster kept trotting smartly beside them as if he understood their underlying they decided to enter a hat shop. Actually it was Chanyeol who pulled them up to the shop. Chanyeol loved caps. The shop had different types of colored hats. Chanyeol sprinted to one side of the shop and picked up a hat in the shape of Rudolf the reindeer."Look hyung ,isn't this cute?",he showed it to Kai with sparkling eyes."Yeah yeah..",Kai said in a bored voice."Kai-nim what do you want on your birthday ?",Chanyeol suddenly asked. Sehun joined them."Me?",Kai said,"I want a house".Sehun burst out laughing."Chanyeol said "Okay I'll buy you a house as soon as I start earning a lot of won..coz hyung I'm your fan".Kai started laughing. Suddenly Kai's eyes fell on the maid who was cleaning the next rack with a dust-broom. She had long straight black hair,her front hair cut into a fringe and she had milky-white skin. She had full pink lips and beautiful brown eyes. "That lady is a beauty",Sehun said understanding where Kai was looking. Kai realized that he had been gaping at her for nearly a minute."Who?Where?", Chanyeol stared yelling. But the girl stopped the cleaning and moved away with her back to them."Never mind", Kai retorted. "Ooohhh…", Chanyeol gasped "Just look at that hat", and he sprinted off to look at another one. Sehun grinned at Kai. "This is the moment to get rid of Chanyeol-hyung and run away",Sehun muttered. He caught hold of Kai's arm and dragged him out of the store. At the doorway Kai again spotted the girl. She had now started cleaning the store's window panel. She was sweating and looked tired. But her face gave off the perfect radiance. It was like watching her bathed in a golden light. Suddenly she turned and their eyes met. Kai's heart skipped a beat. But he was already dragged out of the store by Sehun who was unaware of all the stuff that had happened in his heart just now. "Kai-nim", Sehun's voice came floating to him out of nowhere. "Oi!", Sehun smacked him on his back. "Huh..", Kai came back to his senses.."what?",Kai said."Listen…we break up from here and meet later at street 14,block 5 so that that hyung can't find us", Sehun said. Roger ", Kai replied. Kai moved away still staring at the store trying to catch a glance of the lady who had stole his heart for some moments. At last he sped up towards block 5 out of the fear that Chanyeol would catch up with him.


End file.
